


Slime U

by CorruptionSeduction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Slime, Transformation, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptionSeduction/pseuds/CorruptionSeduction
Summary: As you’re waiting to hear from the colleges you applied to you get a mysterious letter from a university you’ve never heard of.





	Slime U

“Slime University?” You said questioningly as you turned over the envelope in your hand. With a shrug you opened it to see what was inside. “‘Congratulations! I am pleased to offer you admission to Slime University for the Fall 2018 semester.’ What? I don’t remember-” Your jaw went slack as you stared at the watermarked logo of SU on the acceptance letter. It wasn’t until a half hour later that you snapped back to yourself wiping a bit of drool from the corner of your mouth with a giggle. “Awesome I got into SU! I better start getting ready.”

**…**

Your first semester of college has been great. Sure you picked up the infamous freshman fifteen, but it all went to you breasts, butt, and thighs, so it definitely could have been worse. You’re loving your classes so far. Some of the gen ed classes, like UCOR 1600 - Inquiry Seminar in the Bimbo Sciences or UCOR 1800 - Inquiry Seminar in the Slime Sciences are, mostly covering stuff you learned in high school, but your favorite class, PHIL 2500 - Problems and Methods of Bimbo Philosophy, has been super interesting.

**…**

Your first year of college has come to an end and you have to say it’s been, like, the best year of your life. Not only did you totally ace your final for PHIL 2600 - Introduction to Slime Logic, but you had your first time with some beefcake at a party a few weeks ago. You didn’t think you were that kind of girl before, but when he said, "Is your name Earl Grey? Because you look like a hot-tea!" you couldn’t help but giggle. It only took a bit more chatting up to let him lead you to an empty room and make love to you all night.

**…**

You’ve come back to your second year of college totally refreshed from your awesome summer vacation. Everyone back home was totally surprised by how much you’d changed. Not the least of which was your old best friend. You knew that he used to have a crush on you, so with your new sexy outlook on things you gave him the best summer of his life. Now you’re ready to, like, hit the books for UCOR 2900 - Ethical Slimeing. One thing that you’ve noticed though is that you’re jiggling a lot more recently. You haven’t put on any weight, but it seems like every time you step a wave, like, ripples through your body. It feels pretty hot though, so it’s probably fine.

**…**

It’s the second semester of your sophomore year and you’ve joined, like, the best sorority on campus, ΓΟΟ. It’s the sorority with all the hottest chicks in school. That draws in all the hot guys too which is good, cause, like, you’re super horny lately. Maybe it’s all the jiggling, or you’re just coming out of your shell, but you could, like, fuck all day if you didn’t have to go to class. Not that you mind going to class, you’re having fun in UCOR 3100 - Slimes in a Global Context. That might have to do with all the under the desk blowjobs you’re giving, but, like, who can say?

**…**

It’s your junior year and you’re, like, totally pumped. You even found a great way to, like, help with how horny you are all the time. A campus job! Like, honestly if you had known that there was a bathroom that was just used for glory holes you would have totally been down there for free. Not that you don’t, like, mind the money, you can get some cute clothes with it. Your skin has felt a bit strange lately, kind of, like, rubbery? At least you don’t have to shave anymore. You’re really getting into your classes too, since they’re the ones that, like, are directly about your major. PHIL 3220 - Slime Social Philosophy is your fav, and not just because your doing your handsome professor.

**…**

For the last half of your third year you’re, like, studying abroad! Yay! You can’t quite remember what county this is, but there’s plenty of hotties here, so it must be a good one. You have a bit of, like, trouble talking to people cause they, like, speak a different language. You’ve had to resort to flashing your big titties, but most people seem to understand that. At least your classes here are in English, you really love PHIL 4220 - Moral Slimeing: Bimbo Perspectives, it totally opened your eyes. Also you don’t know if it’s, like, the food or what here, but you’ve been getting really T H I C C . Not that, like, anyone one seems to mind when they’re grabbing a handful of your squishy form.

**…**

It’s your senior year and you’ve, like totes, decided to get active in changing things. You’ve been attending some awesome protests lately. There are some, like, serious issues on this campus. Like, for one there’s not enough glory holes for all the girls that want to be in them, or hot studs that want to use them. Also there are, like, barely any slutty clothes with the school logo on it. It’s terrible. One thing that you’ve got done is girls are, like, allowed to not wear tops anymore. Which is great, because you can, like, show off your giant pink hooters. The boy you sit on in PHIL 4850 - Major Bimbos in the Traditions especially loves fondling your smooth nippleless orbs freed from the confines of a bra.

**…**

To round out your BA you’ve taken up and internship as, like, apart of PHIL 4950 - Internship in Sucking, Fucking, and Converting. Not to brag but you’re pretty good at sucking and fucking, but you’re a bit clumsy with your new tentacles. You can really tell why boys want to stick their wieners in holes all the time though. You usually have yourself plugged up when you aren’t serving someone. And, like, again not to brag, but your cum is the yummy, nummiest, you’ve ever had.

**…**

It’s graduation day and you’re, like, being given the honor of “Some Cum Loudly”. Like, if that isn’t the absolute truth. You can’t want for your family to, like, see how you’ve turned into a totally amazing slutty bimbo slimegirl. You’re, like, especially excited about the fact that, like, the only thing on your face is your luscious fuckpillows. You’ve had a bit of trouble getting used to seeing without eyes, but now you can see the world, like, as it truly is. Pink, bubbly, and filled with endless opportunities to fuck.

 

* * *

This story was inspired by these fine images drawn by the magnificent [ ** _CorruptiveSpirit_**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.patreon.com%2Fcorruptivespirit&t=NzM1OTQzMGEwZWJhMDFkNzk1NmJlN2VhZGExNjJlNDBhYjAxMDAyYixSOFAxcURkRw%3D%3D&b=t%3A-nIadg7mZtdfWQMhhcPRjw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcorruptionseduction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171291780403%2Fslime-u&m=0). Donate to her patron to get other great works such as this, or at higher tiers have her draw something for you.


End file.
